User talk:Demi-hunter13
Note from Demi: When leaving a message, kindly add a new header (no matter how short your message may be) and do remember to sign any and all messages. Thank you. Archives Re: Actually I havent been doing too well. Cant include details for it is a personal matter... I'll try to be back more, but things are getting complicated at home... McConnell48 (talk) 01:59, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Pet Claims Demi, can you please teach me pet claiming? I really have no idea how to know if the pet is already acceptable or not although I've claimed a pet earlier with the help os RoseWitch. Re She's kinda busy doing something for school. I didn't want to disturb her. But anyway, thanks. Entry Level User A few days ago I was put as a 1st level user, now they downgraded me. DId I do something wrong??? Justiee. (talk) 16:09, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Claim checking Hello, I'm Jack I have recently made changes to my claim Charissa Granville and would very much like it if you were to have a look at it :) Thanks! Jacksper (talk) 21:43, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Demi, I was wondering how to code a badge or if there any templates and i know you guys are busy with the server problem hope you guys fix it. DeathIsBliss (talk) 23:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC)DeathIsBliss newb Hello! Yes, I was in the adopt a newb program, Mathemagical adopted me :) Heyoni (talk) 18:16, November 15, 2013 (UTC) DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IVE MISSED YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH! BAnd and school mixed were hard to handle thats why i kinda disappeared... BUT IM BACK! Ill probably only be active on weekends and occasionally weekdays though, sooooo idk. BUT yes i will make the page for Micah, and i am working on my char pages, i plan to have those done by tomorrow night. BUT YAYAYA!!!!!!!!! Niall Horan + Louis Tomlinson = Nouis Horanson <3 ~Iris Message Me!~ *~Boreas~* 22:13, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Huh? What do you mean?O.o Ohh, as in the big title ones? Mind telling me which ones? ^^" Cause I kinda dont understand :/ sorry Psssst Hydro's challenging you now. YO! GUESS WHO'S CHALLENGIN FOR APOLLO HEAD!!!!!!!!! WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!! >:D emelia I'll work on it ASAP :) you gonna post or what? You're Awesome I don't don't think I ever really formally thanked for for all the help you gave me when I was starting out here. So, here it is: From day one, you've been here to help me and guide me. I was so lost to begin with, you showed me the way around the wiki and for that I'm eternally grateful. You've always been there when I needed help and I think you are the single best person on the wiki. You helped me out with all my coding in the beginning, and now I can code on my own, I made a badge. This badge would have no purpose if I couldn't give it to you. So I present you with my badge, for being a perfect person who is tolerant, smart and downright awesome. 22:08, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Titles No, it kinda is >.< *OCD senses tingling* It makes things look not nice if it aint centered. PS. In case you see any, please change ^^"There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Thanks Already did it, Dem. Btw, you sounded like a... er, what do you call it? Cashier? XD ~Mathemagical Re:Animal Nymph Hey demi! I'd like to make another nymph again for a minor chaa. :3 could you make a spot for me for the cuckoo? her name will be Tsubame. once you put her name up i will make a page for her. :P Thanks! 05:23, November 17, 2013 (UTC) XD Honestly? Yup! XP Curiosity will conquer fear, even more than bravery will. ☽Mathemagician ☾ Arigato *says it like:"Ari-ga-t-oe" :))There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Ou Nga Best wishes on your fight with Hydro--again XDThere is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re:Apollo Cabin Oh, that one is cause someone edited it and forgot to place the "width" and "colspan" on the next line. It's usually like that. If you find any more, please tell me >.< The editor naturally places it there..*sighs* By the way, hydro all caps-ed me to tell you to post in the fight ^^"There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *LOLs nearly to death* Good one, Dems XD *salutes* You just made my eveningThere is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Also No, I don't think so :( I'm not sure. I'll IM BachyThere is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re: WHAT?! *checks clock* >.< I thought it was 7 already.. darn.. oh right, I haven't had dinner yet. Welp, that's good ^w^ I can give a few hours to study *coughs..yea right, broken >.<* Anyways, change evening to afternoon XDThere is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re: I like seeing explosions, but not you as the exploding object. Sure! I'll try :) I'm doing the cabins on the other tabs. Meh, I'll stop coding for a while >.> It would kill me.There is a crime, but no criminal. ★❣Broken❣★ Re: I want to be better at it since I want to be a web programmer and designer when I grow up >.> Such a far off dream *shrugs* Anyways, hydro says he wants to check the claims too. so I could fix up more cabins.. >.